onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Emma's car
}} Emma's car is a 1969 yellow Volkswagen Beetle with Massachusetts license plate number 836-M4X. History 'After the Curse' 'Early History' }} In Portland, Oregon, a seventeen year old Emma Swan finds a yellow bug and breaks into it. She manages to start the vehicle, but a man, Neal Cassidy pops up from the back seat, surprising her. Assuming he's the car's owner, she follows his instructions to dive. They introduce each other before Emma runs a stop sign, catching the attention of a cop. After she pulls over, Neal lies and assures the officer that he was teaching her to drive. After the cop is gone, Neal reveals that the car isn't his, as he was stealing it too. A while later, one night, Neal drives the car to a close amusement park where he and Emma talk about their pasts. They begin to fall in love and they soon become partners in crime. After successfully robbing a store, they escape in the car and drive to a motel. After finding himself on a wanted poster, Neal plans to move to Canada, but Emma convinces him to steal some watches and sell them so they can move to Tallahassee and start their new life. After stealing the watches, they meet in the car and Neal plans to meet Emma later on...however, a cop, who was apparently tipped off by Neal, shows up and arrests Emma. Two months later, Neal drives the car to meet August Booth. After realising he cannot see her again, he gives the car to August so Emma can have it after her release. 'Season 1' }} After Henry Mills tracks down his birth mother, Emma Swan, she drives him back to his home town, Storybrooke. When they arrive at his house Emma meets his adoptive mother, Regina Mills. As she drives out of town, Emma crashes when she notices the storybook Henry left. The next day the car is seen parked on the road as Mr. Gold crosses the street. It's later booted under orders from Regina, who begins feuding with Emma over Henry. After Emma is evicted due to the feud, she begins sleeping in her car until Mary Margaret Blanchard offers her a place in her apartment. When Emma meets a pregnant Ashley, she drives her to her boyfriend's house. Later she and Henry drive after Ashley to stop her leaving town, and find her in labour, so drive her to hospital. After this Emma drives Henry home. When Emma agrees to become deputy sheriff, an earthquake hits Storybrooke due to a mine collapsing, so she drives out to investigate. After a kiss with Emma restores Graham's memories, he finds her nearby her car. However, their conversation is cut short by the sigh of a wolf. }} Now sheriff, Emma begins investigating Regina with help from Sidney, but as he's working for the mayor, he cuts her brakes, causing her to lose control. Later, she drives to town hall to provide proof Regina killed a missing Kathryn, but their plan is foiled. The mayor bans Emma from having contact with Emma, so she sadly talks to the kid via walkie talkie from her car. After meeting an intriguing stranger, Emma finds a box near her car containing Henry's book, which went missing. Emma and Ruby drive out to the woods to search for a confused David Nolan who was seen by Mary Margaret. Emma takes him to the hospital and intructs Ruby to drive to the Toll Bridge to search for evidence in the missing person case; she finds a human heart in a box. When Mary Margaret escapes from her cell after being arrested under suspicion of murder, Emma drives after her accidentally hits a man named Jefferson on the road. She drives him home but he kidnaps her. It's revealed he kidnapped Mary Margaret too, but they both escape and find the car. Outside Granny's Granny's Diner, David asks Emma about Mary Margaret as she's about to get into her car. The car is parked outside the library as Emma goes to visit Henry at the diner. Later, she decides to leave town with the boy. After finding out they're leaving, Henry swerves the car off the road. She decides to stay and ends up driving to Regina's house, explaining her intent to leave as long as she can have contact with Henry. 'Season 2' }} After Emma breaks the Dark Curse by kissing Henry, Snow is happy to be reunited with her daughter after twenty eight years of waiting. Near her car, Emma explains to her mother and Charming that it's hard for her to treat them as parents. After Emma and Snow are accidentally sent to the Enchanted Forest via Jefferson's hat, Henry watches as Jefferson and his daughter, Grace, are reunited. He is sat in the car as he watches this when Charming approaches him with wooden swords that they begin practising with. When Snow and Emma are safely brought back to Storybrooke, their friends gather for a celebration party. When Regina leaves the party, she walks past the car as Cora and Hook, whom secretly came back along with Emma and Snow, watch her. After bringing Neal and his fiancée Tamara from New York to Storybrooke, they grow suspicious over the latter and believe she murdered August. They hide in the car while they spy on her, and as they watch the couple leave the diner, Henry talks about his desire to have more adventures. 'Season 3' }} Storybrooke faces trouble once again when Peter Pan arrives in town after sneaking from Neverland aboard the Jolly Roger under the guise of Henry Mills. He proceeds to cast the Dark Curse in order to afflict everyone in town with memory loss. As the curse spreads across the town, a group of people gather at the town border. Regina reveals that she can stop Pan's curse from happening, but the cost will be that every single person from the Enchanted Forest will be sent back to their old world, while Storybrooke will vanish, and it'll seem like it never existed. To prevent Henry from being alone, as he isn't from the Enchanted Forest, she drives her yellow bug across the town line with him. Regina gives them both new memories so they can forget everything that ever happened and move on with happy lives. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 3' }} After a new Dark Curse is cast and all the Enchanted Forest inhabitants are brought back to Storybrooke, Hook enlists Emma's help so he visits her in New York to regain her memories. She, Hook and Henry drive back to Storybrooke. When Little John is taken away by a flying monkey, Emma drives the yellow bug to the limits of Storybrooke to investigate. At night, Emma and Regina have a stake-out in the yellow bug, and they talk about Henry’s life in New York. Under the effects of a Night Root, David begins hallucinating a hooded figure who confronts him about his fears of not being a good parent to the baby his wife carries. He attacks the creature and it vanishes, right before Regina, Emma and Hook arrive in the yellow bug, asking for news about a midwife named Zelena, who is the Wicked Witch of the West. Henry is sick of his mother's erratic behavior and decides to leave Storybrooke on his own. Believing the driving lesson he had with David is enough, he steals the key to Emma's car and rushes to where it is parked. However, before he can go inside, Hook arrives to stop him. When Mary Margaret goes into labor, Emma drives to the hospital. In the waiting room, Henry searches through newspapers for a place to stay as he doesn't want his mother sleeping in her car. 'Season 4' TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Category:Items Category:Vehicles